


Intermission: Goodbye

by Heaven_in_a_Wild_Flower



Series: Nero's V [3]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Angst, End of game spoilers, M/M, Nero is an angry then sad puddle, Nero is crushed, Nero's daddy is who?, Sorry Not Sorry, Tragedy, V is really who?, Vergil isn't happy to have V's memories back, actually he's pretty grossed out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-24 16:35:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20361658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heaven_in_a_Wild_Flower/pseuds/Heaven_in_a_Wild_Flower
Summary: After the conclusion of 'Strange Infatuation' and 'Here we go again' comes the end of the game.V has returned into Vergil leaving Nero heartbroken and confused, and just how does Vergil feel about it?





	Intermission: Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> The intermission piece set after [Strange Infatuation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19831228/chapters/46957942) and [Here we go again](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20092006/chapters/47589604) soon to be followed by "Rebirth"
> 
> A little bit of tragedy and angst for you guys to suffering with before I release my larger fic set one year after this one. Enjoy!

_“Thank you Nero.”_

…

“He’s your father.”

Dante’s words echoed in his head. That couldn’t possibly be, cause that would mean V…  


The vision of V entered his mind, the heated breath they had shared, those lips grazing against his, V smirking from underneath him with a heady enticing expression, the moan that fell from full lips as they moved together.

They couldn’t be one and the same, he refused to believe it. 

And yet…V was gone.

Straddling the fallen body of Urizen V had pierced the demon with his cane and turned to look at him one last time before he disappeared into a blinding light. What had remained was the man called Vergil – his father. Paying him no acknowledgement Vergil and Dante had battled while Nero was left to his own concerns as to where the fuck V had gone.

He had always spoken about being a broken limb left to fend for himself, part of a greater whole separated by Urizen but Nero had never actually considered…. V had told him they could fix his decay by defeating Urizen but he never thought that the fix would be something like this. He had sworn Urizen had stolen his other half, a lie to shield Nero from the truth.

Urizen was his other half.

It was getting harder to breathe as his chest drew tight. V wasn’t coming back, his body lost in the transformation. He had finally returned to his whole. Dante had already gone, chasing down his father. His fucking father, that’s who V was all this time? Had he even known?

Did he know he was part of his father as Nero had held him down, abused his skin and body and took pleasure from it every day since they found their way to each other? When he would kiss him and V would smile was he thinking about who they were to each other every time? When Nero fell upon him again and again and extracted soft pants and drawn out groans had V known he was being fucked by his son!

Nero was furious and for a while he stayed that way as he began to flee the Qliphoth, but then the fury melted away and he was left in agony. V was gone. Not matter how much the man may have betrayed him in this deception, this was the final truth. V was gone and Nero was alive to carry the burden of having known and lost him so completely.

He caught up with the others as they descended the tree in the trailer but he couldn’t go with them. He needed to have words with his father. He had to know whether it was true, whether V was really gone. After all he had promised him that he would find him, that he would make him remember him. But how could he love his father in the same way he had loved V? The only thing pushing him forward was the hope that he could somehow have V back. He’d take him any way he could, he just wanted him back.

Rushing back up the spiralling trunk and branches he heard the thud of his chest. V couldn’t be gone, he refused to believe it. Dante and Vergil were sure to be locked in battle but if Dante killed his brother, V truly would be lost forever.

“This time is different.” He spoke to the wind as he almost reached the top, flashes of V running through his mind. Warm kisses and pale skin, twisted sheets beneath them. “I swear. I’M NOT LETTING YOU DIE!” He shouted to the void, Devil Breaker outstretched, disintegrating before his eyes and forming into a flesh hand. Heat rushed through him, expanding his chest, extending out of his back and all he felt was determination and power.

He was not going to lose either of them.

\--------

“When this is over, I’ll make you submit…Father.” Nero growled and within Vergil a memory stirred, the pressure of a body above him the hard ground below, a hand at his throat slowly tightening. _Submit_. Another memory of V’s from the sordid tryst between them. How vile and unbecoming of him.

Vergil tried to keep up but the curious power of Nero’s, – his son’s he reminded himself – proved difficult to contend with. When the battle was lost, Vergil heaved on his knees before him. Nero reached down to grasp the front of his jacket, wrenching him to his feet. “What happened to V?”

Vergil sneered. “He should never have forgotten who he was.”

“Do you have any idea who he was to me?” Nero growled, voice threatening to break.

“Unfortunately yes.” Vergil’s lip curled.

“Then where is he??” Nero shouted at him, fist shaking him.

“Nero he never existed, he was always me.” 

Nero shook his head violently and cast Vergil to the ground. “No! He was real, he was his own person. I felt him…”

“Though I had no need of him,” Vergil looked up at him from the ground. “He was always a phantom limb, separated, but always part of the whole.”

Nero clutched his face. “Do you feel him within you? Can I speak to him?”

“Are you simple boy?” Vergil laughed. “What once was two is now one, V is gone and now I am left with what remains of him, though I wish I didn’t have memories of that.”

Nero fell to his knees, breath hitching as his eyes began to tear up. “He really is gone.” He whispered.

Vergil’s expression actually softened for a moment before he steeled his eyes. “Let him go boy.”

He rose to his feet as Dante called him to help sever the Qliphoth base, a consequence of his loss to Nero and Vergil reluctantly nodded. Casting a glance to his son currently huddle over he paused, the memory of running his hand through those short strands entering his mind. He chose to believe it was simply affectionate, knowing full well it had been a precursor to something romantic.

Damn it V, how could you not sense that he was your kin?

Perhaps that was unfair to his human side as Vergil himself had not been aware of Nero’s existence as his son until only moments ago.

He sheathed his sword and bent over to grasp V’s book, no his book, it had always been his. “I won’t lose next time.” Glancing over it for a moment he tossed it to Nero’s feet. “Hold on to that until then.” He paused as Nero looked up, agony in his expression. He tilted his head to the side weighing his words carefully. “It’s what V would have wanted.”

Nero stared at the book on the ground, the embossed ‘V’ haunting him. He reached out and picked it up, hands trembling. Vergil watched as he ran his hand over the letter before clutching the book to his chest. Nero had seen his weak and frail side and yet had nurtured him, protected him, how could V not have fallen in love with all that kindness after so much pain? And yet Vergil was disgusted by the idea that part of himself, that fragile romantic creature had fallen into bed with his son.

Now he was plagued by memories of gentle kisses, rough hands and so much more. He could separate the feelings that threatened to fill him but he could not rid himself of his newfound affection for the boy. He was his son after all, and yet part of him wanted him to be so much more. He snarled and rolled his shoulders. Disgusting.

Making his way to the edge of the tower he paused. There was part of him that screamed at him to say something more to Nero, to provide him with what V had failed to do. He sighed and turned back. “Nero?” The young man looked up. “Goodbye, and….he’s sorry.”

It may have been wrong to give Nero the illusion that part of V existed separately within him as it wasn’t accurate and yet a part of Vergil really was sorry. Perhaps somewhere within V held some form, the human voice in his mind and heart.

“Goodbye V.” Nero hunched back down and Vergil felt a pang in his chest before he slipped from the edge, falling into the abyss below.

He felt the obtrusion of something form in his head as he fell, a voice deeper and huskier than his own speaking within the confines of his mind. “_I curse my stars in bitter Grief and Woe; That made my love so high and me so low_.” The voice within him tapered off with a solemn sigh. “_Goodbye Nero_.”

Vergil’s breath shuddered. How was that possible?

_V?_


End file.
